Gob-O-Bot
The Gob-O-Bot is an upgrade for the Goblin creature. It has the same hitpoints as a Goblin and deals the same basic damage-per-second though with more damage frontloading. Most importantly the Gob-O-Bot fires 3 barrages of rockets dealing 40 to 112 damage to all enemies in 4 meter long cone in front of the Gob-O-Bot every 3 seconds. this makes the Gob-O-Bot the highest damage creature in the game when attacking multiple heroes. When the tech is researched Gob-O-Bot platforms will appear in the Hideout containing a Mecha suit and the Goblin can jump into the suit. When the Gob-O-Bot is destroyed the Goblin pops, at that instant a new Mecha suit appears in the Hideout. There is no limit to how often a Goblin can get a new Gob-O-Bot Suit. When a Goblin gets in a suit, the suit will have the same hitpoints as the Goblin. When a suit is destroyed the Goblin has the same hitpoints as it originally had when it entered the suit. When a Gob-O-Bot heals in the hideout or by some other means the Goblin also heals. The Gob-O-Bot gets the Surge upgrade causing it to explode upon destruction of the suit causing 250 - 430 damage within an area of 4 meters. When a Goblin gets a new Suit there is a 60s cooldown before Surge will activate. Strategy Gob-O-Bot is without question the most powerful creature in the game, besides Titans. This is because not only does it have very high base damage, it can also hit 5 or more enemies at once for full damage, this means Gob-O-Bots can wipe out enemy parties in about 1/5th the time as other creatures, the rapid demise of heroes more than compensates for the somewhat low hitpoints of the Gob-O-Bot. As if this weren't enough, Gob-O-Bots also have extremely brief downtime between fights, with good micro the freshly ejected Goblin can be dumped in the Hideout while still at full hitpoints, and a few seconds later return to battle as a full hitpoint Gob-O-Bot. The combination of high lethality and minimal downtime makes it a particularly suitable creature for Diabolical Skirmish and also competitive multiplayer, the Surge ability means there is almost no way to kill a Gob-O-Bot army without losing the fight: except using your own Gob-O-Bots: The Goblin pilot enjoys a brief period of damage-immunity when they eject. Professions Professions are tasks that only certain creatures can perform. While the Little Snots take care of mining and delivery, other parts of your army can spend their time crafting resources in special rooms. Tinkerer's Cave The Gob-O-Bot can use 9 Toolboxes or Magic Toolboxes per minute of continuous work to craft Doors and Traps. Needs The needs of a creature are paramount to a prosperous Dungeon. Though the Absolute Evil would love to be able to run a slave sweatshop, that seems to not be possible as your creatures have somehow learned their rights and will go on strike if their needs are not met in a timely manner. When first hired, a creature's needs will start off small, but as they level up their needs will increase in price and higher levels will require specific rooms to accompany their ever incessant requirements. Wages The Gob-O-Bot demands 80 Gold per payday. Every level increases this amount by an additional 8.9 Gold. Sleep The Gob-O-Bot wants to rest on its bunk for 20 seconds every 5 minutes. Barrels of Beer The Gob-O-Bot requires 4 Barrels of Beer every 6 minutes to quench its thirst. Gobblers The Gob-O-Bot requires 2 - 7 Gobblers every 6 minutes to satisfy its Hunger. Leveling All Horde creatures require the Brewery to advance past Level 3 and the Arena to advance past Level 6. Category:Creature Category:Horde Creature Category:Range Fighter Category:AoE Fighter